Shizuka Hio
Shizuka Hio (緋桜 閑, Hiō Shizuka) is a villainess in Vampire Knight. She was the pureblood vampire who bit Zero Kiryu; even her fellow vampires felt uneasy around her and referred to her as the "Flowers-blooming-out-of-season princess" or "Kuruizaki-hime." Appearance Shizuka Hio possessed unnatural beauty like all the other Pureblood vampires. She appeared to be a tall woman in her late twenties. Shizuka had straight, long, silvery-white hair and eyes that were an unusually beautiful shade of pink that resembled cherry blossoms, giving her a very faint resemblance to her distant relative, Matria Kurenai. She was always shown clad in traditional Japanese clothing, such as a kimono. Around her waist, she wore a thin ribbon with a small bell, that Ichiru later uses in his hair after her death. Shizuka is noted to always walk around barefoot. Personality She usually appeared calm and composed, and smiled as if amused when taunting or talking to Zero. Her gentle movements gave her a striking presence. Cherry blossoms often accompany her presence, even if they should be out of season, like when she first met the Kiryu twins. While possessing Maria Kurenai's body, Ichiru notes that her actions in Maria's body were different than her normal calm and composed demeanor, such as when she playfully toys around with Ichiru's feelings and when she interacts with the Night Class. This shows a bit of Shizuka's playful side, even though Ichiru seemed displeased with it. Example in the anime, Shizuka (possessed in Maria's body) kissed Ichiru out of fun, which makes Ichiru telling her not to do that again. Background Shizuka was locked in a cage and kept in isolation the moment after she was born. Everyone claimed it was to protect a rare, exotic, beautiful creature such as herself because the Hio family had a sad history of going berserk. She was also engaged to Rido Kuran, but she refused to submit to him. She was given human sacrifices daily as food. On one such occasion, the sacrifice glared at her and so she considered him different to all the others. She decided to talk to him instead of devouring him and became strongly attached to him. She eventually turned him into a vampire but he did not forgive her for it until the very end. At some point, Kaname Kuran visited her. Shizuka later commented that she pitied him as the next leader of the Kurans. Shizuka proposed the idea of an escape to her lover, who reluctantly followed her and stayed with her. She believed he did so because he had no other place to go. Her lover was later put on the execution list as a dangerous Level E vampire, even though Shizuka had prevented his fall to Level E by giving him her blood as his master. His life was ended by Zero Kiryu's parents. Enraged and vengeful, she attacked the Kiryu family, killing both parents, biting Zero to curse him, and taking Zero's twin, Ichiru Kiryu, with her. After she regained her senses, she realized who the real enemy was. Most people were unaware of the reason for the attack and believed Shizuka had gone berserk, like other Hio family members before her. She was declared insane and put on the hunter execution list. She then disappeared without a trace. Shizuka spent four years in hiding with Ichiru as her dutiful bodyguard, hidden in Maria Kurenai's body, a distant relative, whom she promised to give blood to heal her ailing body. Plot Summary Shizuka had been searching for Zero Kiryu using Maria's powers of controlling birds and found him at Cross Academy. Shizuka enrolls into Cross Academy as Maria Kurenai and meets Yuki Cross, who she notices is a very delicious and healthy looking person. Yuki shows Maria around the campus and Maria admits to her weakness and fears of the other vampires to Yuki's surprise. Maria's sweet persona disappears when she goes to class with the Night Class and immediately starts alienating the students so she excuses herself. Maria finds Zero and Yuki, Zero sensing something not right, pulls out his Bloody Rose and points it at Maria, Yuki stands in front of Maria and demands to know whats going on, Zero backs down in confusion. Yuki apologises to Maria who thanks her and hopes they can be friends. Maria again causes trouble by running around during the day and having Takuma chase her down. Zero takes Yuki aside and insist she stay away from the new student. Maria begins secretly watching Zero, allowed him to see her. Kaname talks to Maria and lets her know that he is aware of who she is and wants to know what her intentions are, Maria leaves Kaname only to be grabbed by Zero who pulls his on her again. Zero has figured out that she must be Shizuka. Maria taunts Zero to pull the trigger, but he discovers he is unable to due to the bond between them. Maria is happy that Zero does not give up when he learns this. Her bodyguard tosses her a sword and she fights with Zero. They wound each other and Maria suggests they stop until their wounds are healed. Maria finds Yuki the next day, Yuki confronts Maria over her actions and being Shizuka. Maria tells Yuki she knows how to save Zero from becoming a Level E and asks if she wants to make a deal. She then gives Yuki two choices: kill Kaname Kuran or get turned into a vampire. Yuki returns to Maria during the ball and agrees to give herself to Shizuka in exchange for her help. Maria is pleased, assuming this would be Yuki's choice. Shizuka returns to her own body and tells Yuki that Zero only needs to drink his master's blood. Before Shizuka can drink her blood, Zero arrives and threatens Shizuka. Yuki defends Shizuka and Zero tells her to get out of the way. Yuki refuses telling him its the only way to save him. Zero is disbelieving, but decides that he can drink her blood after he kills her and he moves Yuki away. Yuki tries to stop him with his bracelet at which Shizuka expresses annoyance that he is tamed by Yuki. Zero is frozen by his master's voice and begins to obey her commands to hold Yuki. Shizuka then drinks from Zero again as punishment. As she goes to drink from Yuki, Zero stops her, grabbing Shizuka's throat, he shoots himself in the leg to break free of her control and refuses to let Shizuka take any more from him and manages to shoot Shizuka. Shizuka laughs as Yuki tries to hold Zero back. Zero moves to attack her again and is stopped by her bodyguard, whom Zero realises is his twin Ichiru. Shizuka leaves during the distraction to recover from her wounds. Shizuka is annoyed to find Kaname in her room. Kaname, who notes the bullets have slowed her ability to heal. Shizuka wants to know why he is at the school, Kaname admits he's gathering his pieces and that he would have done the same as Shizuka as he plunges his hand through her chest causing a wound she cannot heal from. Shizuka admits she was thinking of using Yuki to kill Kaname and Kaname agrees that would have been wise, she admits that Yuki would have died and it was either Shizuka or Yuki and Kaname takes her life and blood in order to protect Yuki. He leaves a small amount for Zero to drink, but the blood is drunk by Ichiru instead, who arrived to find Shizuka first. Before dying, Shizuka warns Kaname that he will live in darkness and has summoned a sinister future for himself by drinking the blood of another Pureblood. In the anime, she tells Ichiru to devour her so that she will always be a part of him, then she slowly disperses into glittering-substances and proceeds to shatter. It is revealed that she deeply respected him and was quite fond of him, thus reluctant to bite him, as she refuses to let someone she cares be cursed like that. Zero learns from Sara Shikbuki that Kaname is the one who freed Shizuka from her cage and demands to know Kaname's reasons, who claimed it was to have Shizuka take her revenge, specifically to kill a certain pair of hunters to ensure their children, twins would seek the elimination of all Pureblood vampires. Powers Aside from immortality and healing from all wounds except anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart and the head, Shizuka has the ability to manipulate plants which explains why cherry blossoms fall when Shizuka appears. She could also possess the bodies of other vampires. Name Shizuka means "calm and quiet." In Shizuka's family name, hi is "scarlet," and ou is "cherry blossoms." Shizuka Hio is also refered to as the "Kuruizaku-hime." Kuruizaku means "flower blooming out of season," and hime means "princess." Relationships Rido Kuran She was originally Rido Kuran's fiancée but held strong feelings of hatred for him, and it was revealed that she wanted more power to kill him herself. Later in the manga, when Rido spoke of her death, he mentioned that it was a relief, and that when alive, she had refused to "submit to" him. They never married due to Rido's disappearance and finally her death. It was later found out that some of her hate was targeted at him as he was the mastermind who deliberately organised for her "lover"'s name to be put on the list of Level E vampires to be killed, even though he hadn't fallen into that state yet. Ichiru Kiryu Ichiru went with Shizuka after she killed his family. He fell in love with her and begged her to turn him into a vampire. She refused as she did not want him to become a docile servant. She gave him her blood instead to make him stronger and this she felt was her expression of her love for him that she couldn't acknowledge. Zero Kiryu Shizuka revels in Zero's feelings of hate for her. She felt good about having someone with such strong feelings for her. Category:Vampires Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Possessor Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Femme Fatale